


Bundle Of Joy

by CassidysPersona



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidysPersona/pseuds/CassidysPersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by my friend Jess on Twitter :) it's a three chapter long story of Chrissie being in labour with Lachlan. </p><p>Chrissie's gone into labour, Donny's actually being nice and when her family rally around to help is it going to cause some friction between the husband and wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Jess! I hope you’re enjoying Cornwall here’s part one of three of the story! Enjoy reading will be updating probably again tonight!**

**xx**

Chrissie woke up at six am with what felt like period pains – she had been really up and down the past few days with her emotions, she could be one minute angry with her husband then in tears. Now she was awake at six in the morning with a pain around her pelvis, “Donny,” Chrissie nudged her husband who was asleep next to her. He had always been a heavy sleeper he’d sleep through a hurricane if he had the choice, “Donny!” she shouted and his eyes shot open.

Groaning he switched on the light and then turned around to face his wife who had the look of concern in her eyes, “What is it Chrissie? It’s…” he crooked his neck around to look at the clock, the big red electronic numbers showed 6:00, “Six in the morning Chrissie why are you waking me up?” he expressed irritated that he had been woken from his slumber.

“I…” she anticipated telling him, him being so grumpy she envisioned him either telling her it will be ok “you’re not due for another week” and that wasn’t going to help, as right now she felt anxious about what was happening, “Nothing,” she closed her eyes as another cramp followed.

Donny puckered his eyebrows as he calculated in his mind why Chrissie would wake him up for “nothing”, “Alright love what’s going on?” Donny enquired as he pressed his hand on the mattress to push himself up, “Chrissie you wouldn’t wake me up at this time for nothing, I know you,” Donny observed as Chrissie gazed down at their duvet cover.

“I just feel these cramps,” Chrissie responded as she picked with her nails at the fraying silk on their duvet, “It hurts,” Chrissie murmured trying to sound not so pathetic, Donny feeling sorry for his wife embraced her in his arms, “I’m sorry I woke you up,” Chrissie shed some tears as she rested her head on his chest.

“Don’t be I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been so annoyed,” Donny kissed her hair and rubbed her arm in support, in all honesty he could be less than excited to be a dad. Being a businessman in the making having a child wasn’t the first thing on his to-do list of married life, but Chrissie was excited apprehensive but excited. As a spectator of this pregnancy he saw how it changed her not only physically but mentally, she had grown up a bit in the past nine months. Not only by learning to not be so selfish but she had changed her views on her staff who were pregnant, instead of being annoyed at losing one of her favourite employees to maternity leave she couldn’t have been happier, of course going to antenatal classes helped her attitude but watching on his end of things Donny couldn’t help but feel useless, “Do you want me to do anything?” Donny asked as he felt her tense up again.

“Just hug me,” she responded in a pained voice as another cramp happened, to keep herself calm she kept her head rested on Donny’s chest, then with relief she felt him run his fingers through her hair and she relaxed slightly. Before Chrissie knew it she was asleep again leaving Donny to stay awake to ensure she didn’t wake up.

* * *

About two hours later Chrissie was planning on going into the salon to do some paperwork, only Donny walked into their bedroom with a bewildered look on his face how on earth did she think going into work was a good idea? Especially when she was complaining of pain this morning, “You are seriously considering going into work?” he rubbed his forehead and his wife glared at him.

“I’m hardly an invalid,” she answered sounding offended by his reaction, “Besides I’m sick of this place,” Chrissie pulled out hair from the shirt she put on and then quickly put it into a plait tying it off with a small hair tie, “I need to get out of here,” she ignored the cramp coming back trying to show Donny she could get through a day, “Could you drive me in?” she looked down at the floor ashamed that driving had become quite difficult, the vibrations of the engine made her want to pee and with a bump using a wheel had also become uncomfortable.

* * *

Donny dropped her off outside her salon and kissed her goodbye, “Have a good day,” she kissed him again then she reached down to grab her bag and folders.

“If you feel uncomfortable ring me, if I don’t answer ring your dad and…” he left her in suspense she turned her head looking quite annoyed at him, “Don’t work too hard.”

Chrissie arrived in she could smell the smell of various hair products and the smell of burning from electronic hair products, “Chrissie?” Danielle – Chrissie’s employee greeted her with a smile, Danielle was the salon manager, Chrissie was the owner meaning Danielle had the power over staff when Chrissie wasn’t there, “You’re looking well,” Danielle walked behind the counter where Chrissie followed.

“Thank you…it’s nice to have someone compliment me this morning and not criticise me,” she clenched her hand into a fist and then began running it up and down her back, “Everything ok?”

“Oh my god Chrissie!” the supervisor who took care of things when Danielle and Chrissie were away came dashing over, “It’s been ages…when are you due?” Claire was a typical new employee – bubbly, spunky, full of ideas.

“With any luck soon,” Chrissie searched for the biscuits that were usually under the desk but when she went to find them, they were gone, “The biscuits that are here…where are they?” as she asked Danielle and Claire shared a side glance look, “Where are my biscuits?” she asked again, now sounding frustrated.

“We urr…thought it was best to replace them, as well they were a bit old and…” Danielle stopped as she saw the look on Chrissie’s face, “There’s chocolate digestives,” Danielle as she turned her head pointed with her thumb to indicate where they were.

“Donny got me those from Scotland,” Chrissie rubbed her forehead in frustration and tried to stay calm, “They’re the only types that don’t mess with my stomach. You know what it doesn’t matter,” she took her hand away from her forehead and then placed it on the counter, “At least tell me my tea is still here?” she asked in a low tone.

* * *

In the kitchen area Chrissie tapped her mug with the stainless steel teaspoon and then grasped the counter as she felt another cramp happen, “Are you ok?” Danielle asked as she caught her boss in pain.

“Fine…just backache, trust me Danielle, don’t get pregnant it causes pain even before labour,” Chrissie picked up her mug trying to sound convincing before walking back to the counter, “I’m going to be doing paperwork. I’ll get the bulk down for you,” Chrissie again tried to avoid showing any pain as another cramp came back, “And Danielle,” she let her employee squirm before talking, “Next time you touch my food products, check with me first if I want them gone.”

Two hours had passed and Chrissie had been acting rather strange. She was having frequent mood changes, whenever someone asked if she was ok she threatened to sack them. Concerned for her boss Danielle phone Donny, “Alright where is she?” Donny asked as he walked with hands in his leather jacket.

Chrissie looked up to find her husband stood there with a face that told her, he knew she’d never last a day. As Donny walked over to her she followed his movements and then turned on her chair glaring, “What are you doing here?” Chrissie folded her arms then gazed up at Donny angrily.

“Sweetheart don’t you think you should go and have a lie down?” he suggested though he got the reaction he expected, Chrissie rose to her feet and didn’t take her gaze off him.

“Why is it everyone thinks that I’m incapable of working? Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m useless! You’re supposed to support me,” Chrissie prodded him in the chest and he stepped back a step, “Why aren’t you?!” as she was about to prod him again Donny held her wrists carefully and then looked at her, “You’re supposed to be on my side,” this time she sounded more hurt by his actions than angry.

Donny released his grip from her wrists and then positioned his hands on the top of her arms, “I am supporting you love,” he reassured her but that didn’t put her at ease, “You’re just a wee bit tired and it’s making you a bit emotional,” he tried to keep her calm by rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Chrissie feeing sensitive lowered her head down to avoid his gaze. He could tell she was about to cry as her bottom lip start to quiver.

“I’m so horrible,” she lifted her head back up, Donny saw her shining eyes and he pulled her into a hug one she didn’t refuse, with her hands held tightly on his back Donny kissed her on the head, “I’m sorry.”

“Why don’t I take you home? We can watch whatever you want on the tv and I’ll run you a bath, how does that sound?” he lifted her chin using his index finger to look into her eyes, Chrissie proceeded to nod but then her lip quivered again and she started to shed more tears. Donny put his arm around her again. He indicated to Danielle for her bag but not the folders and then they left the salon.

* * *

Chrissie was laid in the bath with bubbles all around her, the radio was on in the background for company and she had lavender scented candles around the edges of the bath. It was calming which is exactly what she needed. Not only did it help the cramps she was experiencing it also eased the pain in her back, though her comfort was short lived as she suddenly felt pain shoot across her stomach, “Chrissie what’s up?” Donny came rushing up as he heard screaming, “Hey what’s the matter?” he asked again but he knelt down beside the bath and waited for an answer.

“I don’t know,” she covered her face as tears started to form in her eyes and she shook her head, “It just suddenly started hurting more.”

“I’m going to call Katrina she said to ring if you feel anything different,” Donny squeezed her shoulder and left the bathroom, leaving Chrissie to cry out of pain and fear, “Well she’s in the bath it was helping until just then…can’t you come and check on her?” he was on the phone to Katrina who was Chrissie’s midwife.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can tell her to stay calm,” Katrina suggested.

* * *

Katrina entered their house and then followed Donny to the bedroom where Chrissie was now laid on the bed, with a pair of pyjamas on and her dressing gown, “I hear you’ve been feeling contractions?” Katrina waited for Chrissie to sit up before she spoke again, “I’d like to take a look if that’s ok?” Chrissie ordered Donny to leave and he did, about five minutes later they called him back in so he could be kept in the loop, “I’m afraid you’re not dilated yet love, as you’re a first time mother its likely things will move a bit slower, women don’t tend to start being dilated until active labour.”

“So what do we do in the mean time?” Donny asked as he walked over to Chrissie and placed his hand on her shoulder for support.

“It’s up to you; you could go for a walk, do a puzzle, read a book, watch some tv, I do suggest however to see me in about four hours and we can check if things are moving on,” Katrina left them some leaflets before leaving the house. Chrissie looked up at Donny with fearful eyes and he kissed her on the head.

* * *

Chrissie was still in her pyjamas when she had a visit from her mum, dad and sister she was on the sofa now with a blanket around her, hot water bottle pressed against her clothes and some chamomile tea, “How are you doing?” Lawrence asked concerned having seen his wife go through two labours he had an idea of what Chrissie was going to go through.

“Emotional, irrational, tired,” Chrissie answered whilst picking at the fraying ends on the cushion, “Need I go on?”

“You had anything to eat?” Ellen sat down on the sofa next to her daughter and Chrissie looked at her mother, “Anything?”

“I don’t feel hungry,” another contraction happened and she doubled forward in pain, Ellen rubbed her back for comfort. The pain lasted a bit longer than last time which and Chrissie started to cry.

Donny squeezed the top of her shoulders which Chrissie found helpful, then he moved around to the edge of the sofa, “Here take these, I checked those leaflets you can take paracetamol,” he gave her a glass of water and then dropped two white pills into her hands.

“I can nip to the shop with Rebecca and we can get some small things for you to eat Chrissie,” Lawrence offered whilst she seemed fairly calm, Rebecca walked over to her sister then put her arm around her leaning her forehead on top of her sister’s head.

“I don’t like seeing you unhappy,” Rebecca rubbed her sister’s arm for comfort, “I can get you chocolate, or Haribo?”

“Can you get me Melba Toast?” Chrissie requested she finally leant back relieved of the pain for now.

“Anything you need just ask,” Lawrence got his car keys out of his pocket and made sure he had his wallet, “Rebecca come on,” Lawrence waited on his other daughter who hugged her sister again before walking out with their dad.

“Ok you don’t need to worry as I am here now,” Ellen smiled and Chrissie looked up at Donny with a relieved look on her face, “Now I’ll make you a hot drink and Donny do you want anything?” Ellen asked to make herself useful, “Trust me you’ll thank me for being here, as it means you get to comfort her at any time.”

Donny rolled his eyes as the last thing he wanted was Chrissie’s parents fussing around her, he was doing perfectly fine on his own, “Just because you’re not yourself and because I am a good husband, I’m willing to watch,” he leant down into the video cabinet and pulled out a video box, “Ta-da,” he showed Chrissie FRIENDS and her face lit up, “That ok with you?” he asked.

“Thank you,” Chrissie waited until Donny sorted out everything and was on the sofa before she kissed him, “I appreciate it,” she said happily.

 


	2. I'll Be Nowhere Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny is given some advice by his mother-in-law, Chrissie's in bits and it's getting nearer to the meeting of their baby.

It was now about two in the afternoon Chrissie was in active labour, after seeing her midwife she was told her cervix was now dilated to five centimetres, it was now a wait of how long it was going to take to get to ten. They were in the hospital out of panic, Chrissie was having stronger contractions and although both Ellen and Lawrence tried to get their daughter to calm down and not to panic, there was now speaking to her when she was in this kind of mood. Now they were waiting outside the private room for the return of their daughter and son-in-law. The door opened, Donny held the door open and Chrissie walked out.

“Katrina said we should try and go for a walk, it might get things moving along quicker,” Donny suggested, he really wanted to get away from his in-laws as they were driving him crazy. Lawrence was extremely protective of both of his children but with one in a very vulnerable position it was much worse than usual.

“My back hurts too much,” Chrissie leant against the hospital wall it didn’t give much relief, but she leant against it anyway. It was like a severe period cramp was coming, but having had hours of these she knew what was about to happen. Without thinking she grabbed hold of Donny’s hand and squeezed it so tight she felt two of his fingers crack, she wasn’t able to talk anymore through her contractions apart from cough out a cry.

“Ahh man,” he tried to clench his fist but the two cracked fingers were hurting too much, “Do you know how much this hurts?” he asked his wife, though he regretted it immediately. Chrissie turned her head angrily, her blue eyes looked a whole lot darker and he realised he made a mistake.

“Don’t you start with me about how much this hurts,” Chrissie scowled, “I have got a baby making its way down into the world. I am having contractions like there’s no tomorrow and you’re complaining because I crushed your hand?!” her screaming didn’t last long as she soon started to lose the energy to shout. With tears forming in her eyes Chrissie placed her hand to her mouth.

“Alright that’s enough,” Lawrence walked over to his daughter, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at Donny, “Let me talk to her…you go and get yourself a coffee,” he handed him some change, Donny pretended to be thankful for the offer but deep down he was hurt, “Now come here,” he pulled his daughter into a hug and she cried on her dad, “I know you’re scared but you’ll get through this.”

…..

Donny was sat in the café actually showing some form of weakness, “Donny,” Ellen tapped her son-in-law on the shoulder and Donny quickly dried his eyes then looked up at Ellen.

“Sorry I…I just feel useless,” he looked down at his coffee realising the steam wasn’t so intense he decided to drink it before it got too cold.

“I’ve been on Chrissie’s end of things and sometimes you don’t want your partner there, it’s a pride thing if anything. Lawrence was lovely though he held my hand and rubbed my back telling me it will all be ok. She’s a very highly strung woman Donny you could tell her that the queen was visiting her salon and she’d be running around the place like a cheetah on speed, tell her she’s passed all her exams she’ll be jumping off the walls, but tell her she’s about to have a baby anytime soon and just like every other woman in labour she’ll be all over the place. Don’t forget Chrissie is also a daddy’s girl,” Ellen took in Donny’s facial expression it was confused, “She’ll want her dad more than anyone in a time like this. He’s got this way of talking to her and she listens, don’t let Lawrence put you off being there for her. Once your child is born Donny she’ll be so excited that we won’t exist, it will be only the baby and you who will matter. So go and be there for her.”

“Thank you,” Donny downed his coffee and then went to go find his wife.

….

Chrissie was laid in the bed on her left side with a hot water bottle on top of her pyjama top and dressing gown, she also had a teddy bear cuddled into her. Being a private room and hospital she wasn’t taking any beds, “Chrissie,” Donny announced his presence whilst his wife didn’t move, he assumed it was because of finally getting comfy, “I got you this,” he put on the bedside table of the hospital lavender oil, “How are you feeling?” he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed he felt the rubber mattress underneath them sink down. Chrissie was about to answer when a contraction her again, she gripped onto the bed bar but Donny took her hand and allowed her to squeeze it, he felt pain but this was nothing compared to what she was going through, “It’s ok,” he squeezed her shoulder with her free hand, “I’m sorry I wasn’t any help earlier…I’m here now ok, I’m here.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, “I would move but I’m actually comfy like this,” she smiled ever so lightly and Donny reached over to kiss her on the forehead.

…..

Chrissie was out of bed again sat on an inflatable ball, Donny was sat on the other holding his wife’s hands as Chrissie went forward he went back, but when he went forward she went back, “Want me to do anything?” Donny asked as he noticed she had an uncomfortable look on her face.

“Sing to me…it will distract me,” she answered it was the backache that bothered her then, “Please…Donny for me?” she put on puppy eyes and he gave in to her.

“Alright,” Donny moved his eyes up towards the light as he thought about what he could sing, as he went through various songs in his head he arrived at one Chrissie and himself had played a lot, especially when they visited Scotland – to see the band Runrig play live, “I can’t believe I’m doing this for you, but it’s for you ok,” he took his hands away and then tried to figure out where to start, he had the live tune of the song going through his head he eventually found the chorus part, “ _You’ll take the high road, and I’ll take the low road and I’ll be in Scotland before ye, where me and my true love will never meet again on the bonnie, bonnie, banks of Loch Lomond…_ sing with me now ok,” he looked at her and Chrissie laughed, “Come on it works…you’ll be distracted.”

“Alright, alright…. _You’ll take the high road, and I’ll take the low road and I’ll be in Scotland before ye where me and my true love will never meet again, on the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond.”_

 _“How can’t you see the wilderness growing free, time wounded and scarred, stroking the years. It’s hard to believe but memories are old ghosts, mountains of black and gold sunsets falling over the moor, oh take me there,”_ he stopped when she doubled over in pain he held his hands out and she squeezed them very tight, “That’s it, breathe in through the nose and out through mouth,” he reminded and she took his advice, “You’re doing really well…I can see it.”

“Just keep singing,” she demanded whilst breathing in and out although the contraction had stopped her heart was still beating fast, “It’s a good distraction.”

 _“When you arrived in Canada you walked the streets_  
Out of work out of money, prospects bleak  
Now the plane comes down from the morning sky  
And you touch the land where the fire won't die,” 

“ _Now the blade cuts clean through the island soil_  
The years roll back and the world grows small  
You stand on the banks in the wind and the rain  
And all of your money now can't hide this pain,” Chrissie knew this song off by heart, it was one he played quite often although some had no English words in them she still found the band’s songs quite nice to listen too.

“ _The heath flame is burning bright_  
Burning every night  
It's winter in Ontario  
The wheels that turned us village kids  
Still carry through the heaths  
They no longer turn for you,” Donny carried on as he noticed Chrissie was into this one more than the other two he had sung, “I’ve taught you well,” he looked down at the ground and then back up again, “Well are you going to finish?”

 _“So you hold your mother and you bless the air_  
With the tears of the emigrant, tongue of the Gael  
And the plane takes off in a clear blue sky  
Life's a long lost list of last goodbyes...now can we do the rest of the lyrics together?”

 _“Johnny, you're home, man_  
It's a long road  
You drove us down  
It's only a moment  
Since the diesels turned,” as they finished together Chrissie screwed up her face and then doubled over again. It was like her body was being tangled up in knots and she couldn’t find the end to untangle the knot, “Chrissie it’s ok,” Donny got off the exercise ball then pulled her into a hug, as she put her hands on his back and buried her head into his chest she cried on him, “It’s ok,” he rubbed her back comfortingly and Chrissie still buried her head into him, “I’ll be here ok, nowhere else, not in the café, not wanting to throttle your dad, I’ll be here,” he kissed her again and held her tight whilst she cried, “I love you.”

**A/N: HEY JESS! For you the second chapter <3 hope all you other readers enjoy it too as well, I’ll be updating Photograph soon as well so sorry it’s taken so long. **

**XX**


	3. Chapter 3

Chrissie had gone against advice to stay in the hospital there had been an argument between her and Donny about what she should do, which hadn’t subsided since they got to the exit of the hospital, the double doors opened and Chrissie stopped whilst another contraction hit her. Donny grabbed her arm and rubbed her back, “I just want to go home,” she was able to speak once the pain subsided and Chrissie leant back up.

“Listen you need to stay here, what if something happens?” Donny moved aside for another couple to walk out, the automatic doors opened and the cold air blew in cooling Chrissie off, “Chrissie for god’s sake! You are in labour and you want to go home,” he was losing his patience she was doing nothing but ignoring all advice, being stubborn and infuriating, “Do you want to have this baby at home?!” he was causing a scene as various people were looking at them, “Please Chrissie, let’s just go back upstairs and we can stay here where there’s people who know what they’re doing,” he saw a flicker in Chrissie’s eyes like she was contemplating staying but as her thought process went on she was getting frustrated at him for telling her what to do. 

“Just go away Donny!” Chrissie pushed him out the way with very little strength she had left, then she made her way out of the entrance but something stopped her, a massive gush of water fell onto the ground it didn’t stop or slow down, “That felt weird,” Chrissie said to Donny as he approached her side, he looked down at the ground and then back up at Chrissie, “I think my water just broke,” Chrissie looked at Donny with wide eyes, he noticed how frightened she looked, “Donny…” she didn’t even need to ask he pulled her into a hug, “Ahh no,” she gripped onto his shirt and leant her head into his chest.

“Ok…let’s get you back inside,” he pulled away and took both her hands in his, he circled his thumbs on top of her hands and leant his forehead on hers, “I know you’re scared but you will be ok, you’re strong and wonderful and I love you so much,” he saw that she had softened and took the opportunity to get her inside, he had both his hands on around her ribs so she wouldn’t go anywhere quickly, well so she wouldn’t waddle anywhere quickly, he clicked the up button on the lift and Chrissie froze right in front of him, “Chrissie?” 

“I…I, the lift, I…” as a child Chrissie had a fear of lifts, as a child if needed she’d be carried into one screaming blue murder, nearly deafening all the other lift users. Ellen had tried multiple times trying to squash the fear away, but each time they entered one Lawrence would apologise profoundly meanwhile trying to stop his eldest from crying and stop his youngest from doing the same. Eventually she managed to conquer her fear of lifts, how she did she couldn’t remember. But now in a vulnerable state the anxiety was back and as her heart pounded against her chest she imagined all scenarios. 

“You’ll thank me for this later,” he wasted no time in taking her by the arms and pulling her in, of course Chrissie screamed whilst being pulled in, “Oh my god woman shut up,” he didn’t want the hospital think he was some kind of psychopathic kidnapper.

“Get me out of this now Donny!” she ordered she jumped when the lift started moving upwards, “Seriously Donny let me out! **LET ME OUT!** ” she shouted as loud as her voice box would allow her and Donny blocked his ears, “ **LET ME OUT!** ” the lift stopped and picked up to new people, Chrissie saw this as an opportunity to escape but Donny was too quick, he grabbed her under the arms and pulled her back in, “ **LET ME GO!** ” 

“I’m sorry…she’s in labour and having a slight issue,” Donny now knew neither Lawrence or Ellen were overreacting when they said if she’s already got anxiety she’d most likely revert to old ways, now in the lift with a wife who was in labour and having anxiety he found himself out of his depth. 

“Do you think he’s got her come back?” Rebecca asked, she was sat on the chair with one left crossed over the other, her elbow leant on one and she was tapping her fingers against her lips. Lawrence was about to answer when he heard the lift ping, when the door opened he saw his daughter refuse to stand near Donny.

“Just get away from me!” Chrissie got out of the lift as fast her body would allow her, she however jumped when she bumped into someone, she turned around to look and realised it was her dad, “He made me go into a lift,” she felt her father’s arms wrap around her and she cried, “Ahh…no…no,” she grabbed hold of Donny’s hand as he put his hand on her shoulder.

“Ahh maaan,” he felt his already injured fingers crack for the second time, she squeezed harder and Donny held in a few swear words, as she loosened her grip he had a relieved look on his face, “Her water’s broke about five minutes ago, I was doing well until I had to get her into a lift,” he looked really guilty, he wish he knew in advance how bad her fear was, that way he would’ve suggested they take another route,

“I need to go and find Katrina, please can you…stop her from leaving or doing anything stupid.”

“Come on, come on sit down,” Lawrence guided his daughter to a chair next to her mother.   
Donny was walking back with Katrina explaining what had just happened, now that her water’s had broken she had to stay in the hospital to avoid any infection, now in the hospital bed being examined by Katrina, Chrissie felt another contraction and she squeezed the side bars of the bed, “Well I have good news you’re ten centimetres, which means for you you’re ready to push.”

* * *

Chrissie was walking around the hospital room holding her back, Donny put his arms around her stomach and he felt the baby move inside her, he kicked and then Chrissie sucked in her teeth as the baby scratched inside her, “Ow, ow, ow,” she whispered as she rubbed her stomach to try and calm her child inside her, “For some reason our baby doesn’t like people touching his current home, which he should bevacating soon because I want my body back,” she just wanted to meet her child now, find out whether it’s a boy or girl, “Ahh, ahh,” she gripped her hands on his shoulders and Donny held onto her shoulders.

“That’s it, that’s it,” he felt her grip tightened which he guessed she was pushing, “Katrina what do I do?” he asked as he realised how much discomfort his wife was in, “Please…I don’t know what to do.”

“Donny, calm down, Chrissie you’re doing really well, and it’s going quick which is surprising for your first child,” Katrina put a flannel and some cold water on the bedside table. Chrissie felt the contraction ease and she leant upwards.

“I don’t think I can do this,” she leant forwards grasping her hands around the front part of the bed, “I can’t be a mum…can’t we just erase these past nine months? And I go back to being a University student and then we can start this all over again in a few years,” she was feeling so hot and uncomfortable that she didn’t care at all what she was saying or doing she just wanted this baby out of her. Donny sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her chin up using his thumb and index finger so she was forced to look at him, “I’ll be a horrible mum,” she shed tears which dripped onto his fingers, “I don’t want to have this baby anymore,” Donny had to hold back a small smile as he noticed how childish she sounded, “I don’t even have a degree yet, or a secure job, we’re living with my parents and…Ahh bloody hell!” she felt her stomach tighten and the severe period cramp pain come back, tears dripped out of her eyes and Donny pulled her away from the bed, he put his hands on her shoulders and leant his forehead on hers, he looked into her blue eyes, they were wide and her pupils had enlarged. 

“Chrissie listen to me,” he took his hands away from her shoulders, then cupped her face in his hands, “I know you can do this, I wouldn’t have anyone else as the mother of my child. You’re strong, smart, funny, caring, you have a big heart and I know you can be a good mother Chrissie,” Donny kissed her on the lips twice then on the forehead. 

“Thank you,” Chrissie looked at Donny with a sad face, her eyes went sparkly, her face softened and she wrapped her arms around Donny, “Thank you for everything,” she felt Donny put his arms around her again, her face screwed up and she leant downwards.

“Katrina!” Donny shouted he put his hand around her stomach and then swallowed a lump in his throat, “We’ll do this ok,” he helped pull her up and he guided her to the bed, “Breathe…in through the nose and out through the mouth.”

* * *

Chrissie was leant against the bed for support, Donny was being advised by Katrina to place his hands on her shoulder, then vice versa, she had been told the baby had crowned and although Donny was given the option to look he was more than happy to up the top being crushed by Chrissie’s agonising grip, “Ok love this next contraction with sting a bit,” Katrina warned and Chrissie cried out in agony whilst gripping onto Donny, with him doing the same, “That’s it, that’s it, you’re doing really well,” Katrina praised Chrissie was holding her breath attempting not to swear, “And one last push for me love,” there was a deafening scream and a painful scream from Donny who’s eardrum perforated, “Donny keep hold on her,” Katrina ordered and Donny had tears pouring down his eyes, “That’s it….that’s it.”

“That’s what?” Donny asked but his question was answered when a loud cry filled the room, it wasn’t an adult cry it was a beautiful first breath of life cry. Katrina leant upwards with the baby in her arms and Chrissie looked down at her baby. Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her hand with her mouth.

“Here you are a beautiful baby boy, let’s get you sat down and you can hold him,” she ordered, once Chrissie had slowly sat down she took her baby and stared down at him, “Dad you can cut the cord.”

“My god what happened?” Chrissie asked as she looked up at her husband, “What happened?” she asked again concerned.

“You screamed in my ear…I know it wasn’t intentional but I think you perforated my eardrum,” Donny tilted his head and some fluid came out, “Ahh I don’t mean to sound like a wimp but this hurts.”

“Donny I’m so sorry,” Chrissie held out her hand for him to take and her husband walked over then took her hand, “He looks like you.”

“No I think I can see your bone structure on his face,” Donny looked at Chrissie and smiled, “Although I think he has my nose.”

“Before or after all the bar brawls you’ve had in Scotland?” Chrissie looked down at her baby again and made a face that showed nothing but love, “He’s so perfect,” she whispered.

* * *

It was two hours after the birth of their son and the parents were now figuring out what next, “Katrina said now that the urmm…placenta is delivered,” Chrissie shivered as she remembered what it looked like and how she had been given some advice on what to do with it, “Can you believe people actually....eat it?” the couple both made a disgusted look on their face, “One woman I heard whilst clearing myself up said she was going to make lasagne out of it.”

“Why do they do that?” Donny asked as he looked into the cot that contained their new born baby, “Is he supposed to do that?” Donny asked as his son face turned red and then he started to cry. Donny stepped back unsure how to react, whilst Chrissie rolled her eyes and walked over then scooped him up, “What’s wrong with him?” 

“I think he’s hungry…but I….I don’t want to actually breastfeed. I’d like to pump but not actually you know…I’ve seen how Penny’s child is attached to her…I don’t want that. You take him I need to find out what to do,” Chrissie gently placed him into Donny’s arms Donny at first protested but he had no choice but to hold him. 

“Oh dear is your little one hungry?” Katrina asked as she spotted Chrissie in the hallway trying to find out where to go.

“Yeah about that-“

“Well if you follow me I can show you how to feed him,” she smiled reassuringly and Chrissie tried to speak.

“But-“

“Trust me every mother is nervous….but you’ll get the hang of it,” Katrina wasn’t intentionally ignoring her patient but she just wasn’t listening.

“I don’t want to breastfeed!” Chrissie finally got out before Katrina could speak further, she felt bed of course but she didn’t want someone attached to her like that, “I’m sorry…but I just don’t want too. I’d pump but I don’t want to…I’m sorry,” she rubbed her forehead and looked down at the floor. 

* * *

Laid in the hospital bed Chrissie was twirling with her hair, Donny had picked up that was a sign of either her thinking too hard or she was just tired, “Do you think they’re looking down on me?” Chrissie asked her husband Katrina hadn’t pressured her into anything but Chrissie was feeling paranoid, “What if they think I’m a bad mum?” she asked again this time her heart was racing, she heard the blood rushing around her head, “I need to find her,” Chrissie tried to get out of bed but Donny pushed her back down, “Donny please let me find her!” she shouted which startled their son he began to cry and Chrissie looked at her husband, “Donny please.”

“Woah what’s the matter?” Ellen had decided to be the first visitor though when she envisioned visiting this wasn’t the image she wanted to see, “Hey what’s the matter?” Ellen walked over to the baby and lifted him up, “Donny?”

“She’s panicking because she doesn’t want to breastfeed…but she’s worried that maybe people will look down at her,” Donny was stroking her hair to try and calm her down, Chrissie was curled up in tears.

“I’ll talk to her…you take your beautiful baby,” Ellen slid the baby ever so carefully into Donny’s arms then walked over to her daughter she sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, “Chrissie,” Ellen whispered, “Will you talk to me?” 

**A.N: Hey guys! I hope you like this update, I have about two more chapters planned for this as I got an idea yesterday. Hope you enjoy Jess!**


	4. Now What?

Chrissie was laid in bed crying whilst her mother was stroking her hair, “Chrissie, Donny told me why you’re so worried but you don’t need to feel bad sweetheart you’re still going to give him the milk you don’t need to feel bad about not physically feeding him,” Ellen watched as her daughter moved from being curled into a ball, to eventually pushing herself up. Chrissie looked exhausted her eyes were struggling to stay open, “You’re feeling every emotion possible right now sweetheart,” Ellen stroked her daughter’s face and Chrissie felt hot tears pill down her cheeks, “Oh darling come here,” Ellen pulled her daughter into her and kissed her on top of the head, “It’s ok.”

“I just feel so tired,” Chrissie mumbled into her mother’s chest and Ellen made reassuring sounds, “Where’s Donny? And the baby? Where’s the baby?!” Chrissie panicked as she couldn’t see her husband or son.

Outside the room Donny was holding his son, he was trying to calm him down he was about to give up all hope of his son ever quieting down until he got an idea, “Right son, this is a song that I hope you’ll calm down too:

_I'm going home to Glasgow, its face is on my mind_

_Its laugh is loud and gallus, its arms are warm and kind_

_I need tae feel the ground underneath my feet_

_And hear the Glasgow sounds in the people that I meet_

_We're over Beattock Summit, we wave a winning fist_

_We're racing down the valley where the silver river twists_

_And now I hear the sound I know I'm Glasgow bound_

_The tyres are singing sweeter as the sun strikes through the mist_

_The rails are reaching downwards, they point across the plain_

_The miles I owe to Glasgow friends are running through my brain_

_The restless engine glides towards the valley of the Clyde_

_With half-a-thousand homeward bound on the London-Glasgow train_

_We soared above the Borders, the white clouds down below_

_We caught the winding coastline in the early sunset glow_

_We're sliding down the sky, the green hills in our eye_

_We swing around the city and we skim the river low._

Donny looked down at his son who was finally asleep in his arms, “Nice singing,” Rebecca appeared beside Donny she had a cup of coffee in her hand, “Why isn’t he with Chrissie?” Rebecca asked curiously.

“Your mum’s talking to her, she’s going through some kind of hormonal change I think,” Donny explained and Rebecca looked down at her nephew, “Did I tell you she perforated my eardrum? I’ve spoken to the doctor he told me to come back if I get signs of an ear infection.”

* * *

In the room Chrissie was laid in bed curled up to the left, she had finally fallen asleep after crying her heart out to her mother. Ellen had her hand on top of her daughter’s head, she was slowly running her hand through her daughter’s hair, the Radio 2 was quietly playing in the background, Steve Wright was talking to a celebrity about their latest work. Donny opened up the door with his son balanced in his arms, as he shut the door the door clicked which caused Chrissie to wake up with a startle. At first she was disorientated wondering where she was, but then she smelt the smell of a hospital, then she heard her husband, “There is a baby here who wants his mum,” Donny announced his presence and Chrissie slowly trying not to cause any more pain for herself. Whoever told her once the baby is there and it takes its first breath that all the pain goes away they were lying. Everything below her pelvis was aching or stinging, once she got comfy and stopped making a few faces of pain Donny proceeded to hand their son over to her as soon as Chrissie had full control of holding he flopped his arms about trying to get the feeling back in them, “Not to mention my arms are really numb,” Chrissie wasn’t listening to him as she was fixated on her child, he had tuffs of dark hair and long eyelashes, as he slept in her arms with his hands resting against his tiny body. She couldn’t help but feel a special connection, this was her child, this was her flesh and blood, this was the little baby she would have around for the next eighteen years.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Ellen got the sense that they wanted to be alone, once she left the room Donny sat on the edge of the bed.

Chrissie looked up at her husband and smiled, “I was thinking of names,” Chrissie whispered as to not wake the baby up, “What about Lachlan?” she suggested, “We could call him Lucky for a nickname.”

“Lachlan?” Donny took the name in with deep consideration, “Lachlan,” once he said over and over in his head it had a cute ring to it, “I like it…nice way to make up for perforating my eardrum choosing a Scottish name,” Donny winked and Chrissie bit her lip which meant she felt guilty.

“Could I ask you one favour?”

“What’s that?” Donny asked as he looked at his wife she had a telling look in her eye, it was the look of I want something and I’ll do anything to get.

“Can you say Lachlan one more time?” Chrissie giggled the way he said it was rather calming, it was the fact that when he said it he didn’t end it with “lun” but ended with “lin” conjoin it together it sounded like “Loch-lin”, “Please,” she squeaked then put on her puppy eyes.

“Lachlan,” Donny repeated, “You hated my accent nine months ago, now suddenly it’s irresistible again?” Donny couldn’t understand the female mind at the best of times let alone the hormonal female mind and the just had a baby female mind.

“It’s the way you say Lachlan, I really like it,” Chrissie decided give an explanation to her want for him to say their son’s name over and over, “It’s your accent…like it’s funny how you can’t say Carl.”

“Well let’s be thankful for small mercies you didn’t choose the name…Car…don’t look at me like that,” he was self-conscious enough of the time when Chrissie laughed at him for saying Carl, “It’s not my fault I can’t say Carl,” he rubbed his forehead and laughed, “It’s like you can’t say Loch Lomond.”

“All I can say is Carl,” she coughed slightly and made a pained face, it was all below it felt like pulled muscles as her cough jolted Lachlan she feared he would wake up but he just snuggled up in his mother and he had put his thumb into his mouth.

“Are you ok?” Donny noticed her pained face, she did show weakness quite a lot it was something she couldn’t help. Her highly strung personality meant that she was liable to be over-emotional, “Chrissie?” he asked again only he sounded sterner.

“It just hurts that’s all I’ll be fine,” she reassured her husband who had the look of worry written all over his face, “Donny I’ll be fine,” Chrissie got a bit more intense with her tone, as she wasn’t liking the fuss, “He’s so tiny, his whole hand can fit around my finger and the little noises he makes are so cute.”

“Ahh a bit like you then,” Donny joked it was true Chrissie did make funny noises when she slept, some he found quite cute and others he found quite worrying but overall she did have weird sleeping habits, “I do admit though that hair twirling thing you do when you’re tired is cute and your eyes go all glassy.”

“Yeah well apparently when I was a toddler it was obvious when I was tired, as I’d twirl my hair, suck my thumb and start crying at the slightest things,” Chrissie saw Donny’s lips twitch and she glared at him, “What’s with the look?”

“Well you don’t suck your thumb but you do get a bit over-emotional,” Donny felt Chrissie’s icy stare pierce through his soul and he took her hand, “but to me it’s the most adorable thing ever.”

“Nice save Donny,” Chrissie squeezed his hand back and leant her head back on the pillow, “I’ve just had a baby,” the realisation suddenly hit her and she looked down at her son who was so innocent and small.

“Well you didn’t go through all that pain for nothing,” Donny looked up at his wife and then leaned in to give her a kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chrissie gave him a kiss back and then she looked down at Lachlan, “Now what?” Chrissie asked.

“We raise our child…I guess,” Donny answered.

**A/N: So this story is going to get longer hahaha! HEY JESS I hope you liked this, there’s more to come ;) thanks for putting up with all my crazy ideas. xx**


End file.
